


Mutation

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Parfois, certaines choses vous tombaient dessus sans prévenir. Et, parfois, ces choses étaient irréversibles. Ah, et, j'avais mentionné que ça vous rendait poilu, irritable et avec des crocs ?





	Mutation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -L'univers de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-C'est une blague ?

La voix éraillée de l'adolescent se cassa sur la dernière syllabe.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de hocher négativement la tête. Franchement, il avait une tête à rire ? Non.

Laissant cet agaçant punk s'énerver tout seul, il observa les environs avec attention. Histoire de s'assurer que personne ne s'intéressait de trop près à leur personne. Leur sujet de conversation-ou de monologue-devait rester privé.

-Hey, je te cause, crétin !

Un grondement bas suffit pour qu'il s'excuse. Avant de se reprendre.

-Attends, mais de quoi je vais m'excuser ? C'est à cause d'un connard comme toi que ma vie est foutue !

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…_

-Ta vie n'est pas foutue, finit-il par faire remarquer.

-Pas foutue ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ! Je vais me changer en brosse à chiottes une fois par mois !

-T'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça, je pense.

Les yeux verts étaient posés sur la chevelure verte et coiffée dans tous les sens à grand renfort de gel.

-J't'emmerde, répliqua Arthur.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il lui fit un fabuleux doigt d'honneur et tira la langue, mettant en valeur le piercing qui s'y trouvait.

Pour la énième fois, Vash regretta que ses crocs ne soient refermés sur le flanc maigrelet d'une tête de mule pareille.

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres adolescents normaux de ce monde ? Ne voir que les côtés positifs de sa-future-transformation en loup-garou.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans ta nouvelle condition ? Tu vas être plus rapide, plus fort, plus…

-Je suis guitariste, connard ! Et depuis deux jours, impossible de supporter la simple sonnerie de mon portable ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse continuer de jouer avec mon groupe ?!

-Mais tu vas arrêter de râler ?!

L'éclat de voix, accompagné d'un léger rougeoiement de ses yeux, eut au moins le mérite de le calmer. Ou de lui clore le bec, c'est selon. De toute façon, avec lui, on ne savait jamais.

La peste des bêtas. Il n'aurait jamais dû le mordre. Celui-là n'était qu'un emmerdeur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu as l'air de plaire aux filles, ricana Vash en observant autour d'eux.

Effectivement, quelques lycéennes les mataient sans scrupules, discutant entre elles, ignorant que les sens lupins captaient dans leur intégralité leurs échanges.

-Mais je m'en tape, râla-t-il. Si plaire aux filles pouvait suffire, ça se saurait ! Mais je ne compte pas devenir gigolo juste parce qu'un abruti a eu les dents qui le démangeaient !

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'abruti ?_

Loin de se soucier de l'agacement croissant de son alpha, Arthur poursuivit ses plaintes. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était ignoré, il s'amusa à aller dans les aiguës, ayant rapidement compris que les loups-garous étaient sensibles aux bruits de toutes sortes.

Ce fut la surprise hier lorsque ses frères s'étaient tellement soûlés qu'ils avaient entonnés des chansons à boire. Il avait bien faillit se crever les tympans avec le premier objet à sa portée. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait plus à se saouler, lui. Fait chier.

-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur…

-C'est toi qui m'as choisi, ricana Arthur. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi seul. Et comme tu m'as changé en surhomme, tu peux compter sur moi pour te remercier comme il se le doit…

Le large sourire ne rassura pas Vash qui réprima un mouvement de recul. Un alpha n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un bêta, voyons. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Pas après pas, Arthur s'avançait vers lui, bien décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer. Bah quoi ? À défaut d'être sans danger, c'était divertissant !

-Te ferais-je peur ?

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, louveteau. Ta présence est juste plus proche que ce que je peux accepter. Si j'avais envie d'être intime avec un mec, je peux t'assurer que tu ne serais pas en tête de liste.

-Réellement ? Je suis déçu…

Et il en avait vraiment l'air. Tellement, que Vash sentit son cœur se serrer, le poussant à se rapprocher, à poser une main sur son épaule et à tenter de voir son visage-ou au moins ses yeux-cachés sous ses cheveux verts. Sous sa main, il le sentait frissonner, ses épaules se soulevant anarchiquement.

-C'était pour rire, hein. T'es… t'es plutôt mignon, mais… euh… Comment dire ?

Il maudit l'absence de sa petit-sœur. Lily aurait sans doute su quoi dire afin d'éviter cette scène devant un tel public ! Mais elle avait cours, donc il ne fallait pas trop compter sur elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un visage trop près du sien frôla ses lèvres.

-Je déconnais.

Et l'embrassa.


End file.
